Brick By Brick
by brookemopolitan
Summary: "You know, I get it now." "You get what?" Kate asked "Why Dad sticks around the precinct, even though he's got enough Nikki inspiration to last a lifetime." The conversation between Kate and Alexis that so many people wanted... set post Like Father, Like Daughter.


**Ever since Cops and Robbers (which is actually the first episode of Castle I ever watched) I've wanted Alexis and Kate to have this conversation... Now I feel like the writers have finally gotten them to a place where that can happen. I for one am thoroughly enjoying this Alexis arc, and if all you want to do is hate Alexis for finally getting the shades of grey she's been lacking for the last five seasons, this may not be for you.**

**Unbetaed and all mistakes belong to me...because the show sure doesn't!**

* * *

The move into the loft had been rather unceremonious, to say the least. One night, Castle had begged her not to go home… and she agreed. It had taken a week to get her stuff packed in between body drops and paper work, and a yuppie lawyer power couple jumped onto the sublet for her place within ten days of it being listed.

Life was good. She got to wake up beside the love of her life every day and she had her full shoe collection at her disposal at all times. She'd never been more content.

Martha was out gallivanting for the evening and Castle was presenting at a young writer's conference somewhere downtown. It was Kate's first night alone in the loft and she was privately looking forward to a soak in the tub, a facemask and some mindless TV viewing. She'd had the most draining week known to mankind and she needed to let herself veg out on the couch in sweats with a glass of wine.

The knock at the door changed all of that. "Hey Alexis," Kate greeted her… well; she didn't quite know what to call Castle's daughter.

"Can I come in?" Alexis asked. She held up a paper bag. "I've got brownies."

This was interesting. "Come on in," Kate invited her in.

* * *

Alexis still knew her way around the kitchen. She had the brownies heating up in the microwave as she rummaged around for ice cream and spoons. Kate cleared her throat. "You know, your Dad isn't here," she informed Alexis.

"Oh, I know," Alexis replied. "I actually wanted to speak to you, if that's alright?" She pushed a bowl towards Kate, before taking a large mouthful of her own dessert. "But let me enjoy this in peace. Pi would freak if I brought this into the apartment."

Kate raised an eyebrow. That was interesting. "Really?" she asked, poking at her brownie with her spoon.

Alexis shrugged. "I don't really mind supporting the fruitarian thing," she explained. "But it isn't the lifestyle I chose. So sometimes I have to sneak out of the house and eat something that came from an animal, you know? Not bringing it home just keeps the peace."

"So you're a closeted omnivore?" Kate teased.

"Little bit," Alexis answered.

A comfortable silence fell over the two women. "So, what is it that I can do for you, Alexis?" Kate asked.

Alexis gave her a smile. "My professor asked me to give a presentation about the Henson case. It's going to be a pretty big deal; a lot of his colleagues and Columbia big wigs are going to be there. I just wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind taking a look at my notes?"

Kate felt a curious little twist in her chest. "I'd love to," she replied.

She and Alexis moved to the living room, Alexis pressing a neat stack of papers into her hands. "It's still rough," Alexis warned her, "I haven't made a slideshow or anything to go with it yet, but I just want to make sure I'm not leaving anything out and robbing people of their dues."

Kate read through the presentation, impressed at the amount of detail that had gone into Alexis's draft. "This is really great," Kate told her.

"You're not just saying that to be nice, are you?" Alexis asked. "And you're sure I'm not downplaying anybody's contribution?"

Kate shrugged. "The only contribution that needs to be recognised more clearly is yours, Alexis," she offered.

"I didn't find any of the compelling evidence or…"

"But you didn't give up," Kate interrupted. "Everybody else threw in the towel. Everybody gave up but you, Alexis. If you hadn't been so stubborn, Frank Henson would be dead and the real killer never would have been brought to justice."

Alexis slipped her notes back into her bag, a smile twisted on her lips. "You know, I get it now."

"You get what?" Kate asked

"Why Dad sticks around the precinct, even though he's got enough Nikki inspiration to last a lifetime."

Kate rested her chin on her palm, content to just listen. She knew Alexis needed to get something off her chest and the fewer interruptions she had, the better. "At first I thought he was just… God, there's no good way to say this,"

Kate smirked. She knew exactly what Alexis wanted to say, but was far too polite to. Rather than let the poor girl squirm, Kate flicked her eyebrows and imitated the noise of a cracking whip.

Alexis blushed scarlet. "Well, ummm… Yeah, I guess. That," she agreed. "Anyway… I was wrong. I was really wrong. Achieving justice for somebody? Especially when the odds are overwhelming? It was the biggest rush I've ever felt in my life. I can see why Dad would stick around for that. The good guys always win in his books. It must be addictive to see them win in real life as well."

"It's what keeps me around," Kate admitted. "It feels good, knowing I can give somebody something that I was denied."

"You know, I worried about the two of you for a long time," Alexis told Kate. "My Dad loves with his entire soul and the two of you were both so destructive toward each other."

Kate had known for a long time that Alexis had issues regarding her, but to hear her admit it out loud…that was confronting. "Alexis, I…"

"Just let me finish," Alexis requested. "And because I was so busy remembering all the times you guys hurt each other and wondering where I was going to fit into this new life my Dad was building for himself, I let myself become blind to the fact that you're everything I ever wanted my Dad to find. You're smart and you're tough and you don't let him steamroll you with charm."

"I don't know about that," Kate responded in a tiny voice.

"Kate, five years ago my Dad was an immature jackass. He was the best Dad ever as far as I was concerned, but I was never blind to his flaws. He met you and he grew up. You made my Dad better."

"I don't think it's a secret that I didn't think much of your father when we first met," Kate began "But the first thing that made me realise that he was more than just a nine year old on a sugar high was you. You were just a kid then, but you were incredible. If a guy like your Dad could raise a kid as badass and awesome as you, I figured there had to be more to him than met the eye."

"Do you think he'll be proud that I changed my major? As of today, I'm a criminal justice student, pushing toward pre law."

Kate's breath caught in her chest as she studied Alexis's face. The fire in her belly, the youthful naivety in the face of overwhelming odds… it was like turning the clock back fifteen years and having a conversation with herself. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled," Kate told her. "And for the record? I think it is incredible."

Alexis shot her a shy smile. "Thanks for reading over that presentation," she checked her watch, "but I better be going. It was good seeing you, Kate."

The fact that Alexis was using her first name, and not using her formal title or surname spoke volumes. Kate stood up to walk her to the door, and without quite knowing how it happened, found herself locked in the embrace of her red headed almost-but-not-quite-stepdaughter.

"It was really good speaking with you, Alexis," Kate murmured.

Alexis ran her hand through her hair after pulling away from the hug. "You too," she replied. She raised her hand in farewell, disappearing out the door.

Kate wandered back to the kitchen, placing their bowls into the dishwasher, pondering the conversation she'd had with her impromptu visitor. It had been illuminating, to say the least.

Maybe building a new family wouldn't be as difficult as she imagined. She'd spent years behind a wall, content with the neat barriers that defined her life, before tearing it down to let people in. Perhaps she'd just put down the first brick that built something new.

* * *

**So... you wanted Kate and Alexis to have a conversation? They have now :) let me know what you think! (My inbox responds very favourably to emoticons too, if you were wondering)**


End file.
